Gems
Gems are without doubt the most valuable of the four collectible resources in the game. Although the easiest way to acquire gems is to purchase them, the high real-life cost makes it prohibitive. Although there are a number of options when it comes to spending gems, the most popular and efficient use is to purchase Imps. Other than Imps, gems are typically used to speed up actions such as building or digging, but they can also be used to fully rearm after a raid, fully refill mana, purchase separate gold or stone, or to purchase boosts. Acquiring Gems Gems can be acquired in many ways without spending real world money in the In-Game Store. *Use Imps to dig up Soft Rock, Gem Vein, or Hard Gem Vein blocks *Complete achievements *Participate in Exclusive Raids *Earning Stars in PvP Raids (Gem gains according to star gained) Beginners Tip: Gems are your most valuable resource and you don't want to part with them without a very good reason. The best use of your Gems early in the game is to buy more Imps. It costs 800 Gems to buy the third Imp. If you want to minimize or avoid spending real world money on Gems follow this simple strategy and be patient. During the tutorial do not rush production of anything when Horny tells you to. The wait times at the start are very short and the tutorial will proceed automatically without rushing any build times. After the tutorial is done use your Imps to dig up every Soft Rock block accessible to you.Every block on the dungeon map has a chance to drop resources (ie Gold /Stone) or Gems. Soft Rock takes 4 seconds to dig or 2 seconds with a slapped Imp. Keep an eye on your Treasury and Warehouse limits while you dig because you can’t collect resources from digging blocks if your storage capacity is full. Use the Gold and Stone resources you dig up to upgrade your Treasury and Warehouse rooms to increase your resource capacity. This will also help later on when you want to upgrade rooms that cost more than your initial capacity. As you go you’ll get Gems from completing achievements for many easy things like upgrading rooms and collecting resources. Make sure to claim the rewards, usually 5 gems each time, for completing these achievements. When your storage rooms are upgraded as much as you can start upgrading/building other rooms and traps to offload resources you collect from digging. Make sure to also start on the Campaign mission. They are fairly simple at the start and provide a good amount of resources. Using this strategy and completing a few of the Exclusive Raids (typically defending your dungeon against waves of attackers) you can collect enough gems to buy the third Imp in just a few days. The third Imp means 3 projects going on at one time and an increase to the slap timer from 30 minutes to 1 hour. This will greatly help when you need to start digging the other blocks which take much longer to clear (2 hours for Gem Vein and 12 hours for Hard Gem Vein) and stand in the way of the other resource collection points. Similarly, while the Gem cost for the fourth imp (1200) is quite high, it's possible to save up enough to buy it with a few weeks of playing, which will pay for itself very quickly. The slap-multiplier time of 2 hours cuts down on much of the grind of the game, and the extra 33% parallel imp work is a big deal once you reach the mid game. The gems earned for both achievements and event raids go up as you get more powerful, so once you have the third imp, focus on building your dungeon and training minions to complete both. Once you're within 200-300 gems of the fourth imp purchase price (probably late in dungeon heart level six), a final push of a coule days dedicated digging gem veins can get that extra imp Swipe the foolish Imp to continue. Spending Gems *Their best use is buying imps until you have 6 imps *Gems are best used with relevant promotions *Wait until there is an immortal sale on before buying immortals that cost gems Gem Vein Yields Hard Gem Veins (12 hr) yield 9-10 Gems. Gem Veins (2 hr) yield 2-3 Gems. Exclusive Raids Exclusive Raids are a great way to earn gems. They can last from a 1 day event to a 5 day event. I wanted to break down how many gems you can earn if you get to wave 9 or beat the raid and if it's even worth trying to beat it if you get to wave 9. If you complete wave 9 you will earn 16 Gems. If you complete wave 10 you get 46 Gems. Using this you can see the chart below shows that it's worth to try a second time if you think you can beat it the second time around. If you try for a third time, you run the risk of losing gems if you can't beat wave 10 and your only net gain compared to if you had just stopped at your first try (16 gems vs 18 gems) is 2 gems gain. I don't think its worth trying for a third time if the gain is only 2 gems. It also shows that there is zero use to try a forth time. Gem costs increases with time you want to reduce. Accelerations For the first 6 minutes you need 1 gem. Every further 3 minutes it costs 1 gem additionly. So first hour costs 19 gems until 59m and 59 sec. While complete first hour costs 20 gems, every further hour of the first day only costs 10 gems additionly. So 23h and 59 min cost 249 gems. Complete first day costs 252 gems (added 3 instead of 1 gem for last second of the first day). While complete first day so costs 252 gems, every further day only costs 120 gems (5 per hour) additionly. Table